Kaostos
"No other Highfather has been forced to deal what Kaostos had to deal with. It was admirable, despite what he believed to have had many failings..." -Aforta, speaking of Kaostos' legacy during his funeral. Kaostos was the Highfather of the Elder Gods for much of recorded Existence. He was both leader and guide for the Elders, ruling for thousands of years before stepping down shortly after the Vullarian War. It was Kaostos' idea to create BMD using both Cinta's and Aforta's powers. Kaostos led the Elders and advised the DA through the Dimensional Wars and the Dimensional Meld. After the Meld, he and the other Elders remained as advisors to New Coruscant. When Kaostos decided to retire and ascend, he chose BMD to replace him as Highfather. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits Kaostos was kind-hearted, but adamant about his beliefs. He felt that Ramas was simply lost, and someone who could be saved. He cared deeply for his siblings, and was heartbroken when Ramas betrayed them and eventually murdered his fellow Elders. Though Kaostos was horrified at Ramas' actions, he was not complacent and idle. Kaostos fought back by helping to create a new generation of Elders. He spent most of his time encouraging the new Elders, watching them grow and progress. He was especially fond of BMD, who he saw as the Elder Gods' greatest creation and champion. When BMD left the Order, Kaostos was disappointed, but remained steadfast in his duty to lead the Elders. he allowed Sarah and Sheridan to continue searching for him in the meantime. The Dimensional Conflicts were a great test on Kaostos' resolve. He never knew he would end up dealing with so many cultures and Dimensions. However, he did an admirable job at keeping the loose coalitions together. Throughout the wars, he hoped to succeed with BMD where he had failed with Ramas. Unlike Ramas, BMD and Kaostos shared a mutual tragedy when Cinta was killed. Kaostos used Cinta's memory and teachings in order to help sway BMD. Although it had seemed that it had little effect on BMD's actions, the changed and instances were subtle. BMD had more compassion and hesitated when he did things during the war. It was enough to sway him to return during the last fight with Ramas and help the Elders win the war. Kaostos remained at BMD's side post-Meld and regularly supplied advice and insight. When he had decided to ascend, he chose BMD over the other Elders to become the next leader. Kaostos believed BMD was created and bred for this purpose. BMD reluctantly accepted the position. As Kaostos passed on, BMD vowed to keep the former Highfather's principles alive. Kaostos was immortalized as a statue in front of the Imperial Palace. Relationships Cinta and Aforta Cinta and Aforta were Kaostos' sisters. He cared for them just as deeply as he cared for the other Elders of the time. When Balthas, Dyson, and Mischa fell to their fallen brother, Ramas, Kaostos became very protective of the remaining two siblings he had. Instead of sending them into battles, he tasked them with creating a new generation of Elders. When Cinta was killed years later, Kaostos was forced to remember such tragedies. Though she had fallen, his sister would be remembered fondly. He turned his attention to Aforta's and Cinta's creation, BMD. Using Cinta's memory and teachings was one of the ways Kaostos was able to help BMD turn from the darkness. He and Aforta knew that it was the only way to redeem BMD. When Kaostos decided to ascend, he consulted Aforta about his decision to name BMD his heir. Aforta whole-heartedly agreed, and vowed to watch him for as long as he was Highfather. Such reassurance helped make his transition to the Cosmic Plane that much easier. The New Generation of Elders: Nicholas, Sheridan, Raphael, Sarah The new generation of Elders, created by Cinta and Aforta, were like children to Kaostos. Throughout their lives, he guided them and taught them what it meant to be an Elder God. Unfortunately, Kaostos learned how to be a God in much less progressive times. Kaostos' Godhood was marred by wars and Dimensions becoming aware of each other. He relied heavily on the new Elders to control and guide the Dimensions as they transitioned from being closed off to being open to myriads of species and peoples. Kaostos was particularly close to Sheridan, who served as his right hand during the most dire of situations. It was believed that Sheridan would take his place as Highmother when Kaostos ascended, but that right was left to BMD. Unlike Ramas, Sheridan did not take offense to Kaostos' decision. In the end, Sheridan did end up becoming the leader of the Elders, since BMD had lost his powers during the Great Galactic War. Ramas Kaostos was Ramas' brother. They had a warm relationship growing up, but the it quickly deteriorated when Ramas did not receive the Highfather's mantle. Kaostos tried to sway Ramas off his dark path, but ultimately failed. Kaostos tried countless times to redeem his brother, and hoped that imprisoning him was a better option than executing him. Kaostos soon realized his mistake when Ramas returned to wreak havoc on the universe. Countless lives were lost and whole civilizations were destroyed because of his wayward brother. Although they had decided to imprison him once again, rather than kill him during Ramas' first return, Kaostos had decided that the ultimate decision be left to BMD. Part of the reason Kaostos left the mantle to BMD was the fact that his successor knew what it really took to finish Ramas. BMD BMD and Kaostos shared a somewhat distant relationship. Kaostos always viewed BMD as his heir and genuinely cared for him. However, BMD never saw this and was content to view Kaostos as the one who denied him vengeance on Ramas. Their relationship recovered after the Dimensional Meld, and BMD looked to Kaostos for advice constantly during his tenure as Supreme Chancellor. When Kaostos passed his mantle to BMD after the Vullarian War, BMD was genuinely surprised. After Kaostos had passed on, BMD began to regret the times he could've shared with the Highfather. In honor of the former Highfather, BMD had a statue erected of him just outside the Imperial Palace. Physical Appearance Before he was Highfather, Kaostos was a powerfully built man, with long black hair, usually tied in a a top-knot. Muscular, but still well-refined, Kaostos preferred bulky robes of gold and black. His skin was darker than most Elders, more akin to BMD's when he was created. After he ascended, Kaostos adopted a more regal and distinguished look. His long hair was cut shorter, but still fell to his shoulders. The black was replaced by gray, and he began grooming a full mustache and beard. He retained his muscular form, but continued to dress in large robes, often changing their colors to reflect his mood and temperant. Kaostos carried no weapons, relying solely on his considerable powers. Powers and Abilities Kaostos was easily one of the most powerful beings in Existence. He was the leader of the Elder Gods, granting him access to all their powers. As Highfather, he also was not restricted to a certain discipline. He had the ability to tap into any of the other Elders' powers and use them as his own. Kaostos also had the ability to bestow powers onto other beings. He did this for the Paragons, champions of the Elder Gods during the Dimensional Wars. It was said that if Kaostos engaged Ramas in combat, Kaostos would've succeeded in destroying the fallen Elder. Unfortunately, Ramas' access to the Umbral Staff made that impossible. If Kaostos were to fall to Ramas, untold chaos would've been unleashed, for no Highfather had ever been killed in the line of duty. Kaostos also had an affinity with creating life. Unlike his peers, who created the new generation of Elders, Kaostos replenished and blessed the numbers of the Faithful. His influence also sparked the rapid reconstruction efforts throughout the ages, especially that of the Elders' Empire after the Vullarian War. All of these powers were transfered to BMD once he ascended. Unfortunately, a bulk of the power was lost when BMD almost fell to Ramas during the Great Galactic War. Category:Elder Gods